O Amor no Caminho dos Destinos
by Raye Minamino
Summary: Um amor acontece em momentos inesperados... Seria destino? Bem, é isso que está acontecento na vida da jovem Raye (ATENÇÃO! Esta fic contém NC-17! Fraco, mas contém!).


Crossover/Romance/Drama

Este fanfic possui material impróprio...

Sailor Moon e Yu Yu Hakushô

Rei Hino (Sailor Mars) e Shuichi Minamino (Kurama)

Quando se passa: Depois da fase Stars e depois do Torneio do Makai

Gente, minha frase predileta, para esta história:

"Seja lá o que você pode fazer, ou sonhar... comece. A ousadia sempre traz consigo genialidade, poder e mágica".

_Goethe_

O Amor no Caminho dos Destinos

Por Raye Minamino

"Ás vezes o mais puro amor traz a magia consigo nos mais inesperados momentos".

_Andréia (eeuu )_

Era uma tarde fria de final de inverno, Rei Hino, garota de 18 anos, cabelos negros e lisos que iam até a altura do joelho, olhos de cor violeta e dona de um temperamento forte e explosivo, estava varrendo a frente do Templo Hikawa, na companhia de seus dois corvos: Phobos e Deimos. Ela cantava uma canção em voz baixa, enquanto pensava em sua vida. Ela havia se dedicado muito á proteger Serena, amiga querida, e além de tudo, princesa da Lua. Também não fazia nem um ano e meio que ela e as outras sailors lutaram contra Galáxia. Batalha pela qual perdeu sua vida, pela segunda vez, já que a primeira tinha sido contra Beryl. Foi também quando teve uma grande atração por Yaten Kou, que logo se descobriria que era a Sailor Star Healer, uma das Starlights. Descobrira que era a princesa de Marte, sobre seu castelo PhobosDeimos e que também possuía dois guardiões, que eram seus dois corvos. Agora que tudo terminou, sem batalhas, Serena havia se casado com Darien, ela também queria ser feliz. Raye já havia sofrido muito em sua vida amorosa e, como toda mulher, sonhava com uma profissão, marido e filhos.

De repente seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz amiga de Mina.

- No que pensava Raye? – perguntou a loira que havia acabado de chegar.

- Na vida... – suspirou a morena e sorriu para moça. De todas Mina e Serena eram suas melhores amigas, mas isso não a fazia gostar menos de Lita e Amy. Lembrando dos velhos tempos? – perguntou a princesa de Vênus.

- Também... Mas eu pensava mesmo é no que vai ser de mim nesta minha vida... – respondeu.

- Eu também penso nisso... Escuta Raye, o que você acha de sair nesse sábado (era terça-feira)? Iremos á uma festa de uma amiga minha. Lita, Amy e Serena também vão.

- Vou sim... estou precisando me distrair.

- Que bom, então, até mais...

- Até!!! – despediu-se Raye e Mina foi embora

Uma festa? Seria uma boa oportunidade para se divertir e até de conhecer alguém. Sua vida estava precisando de mais emoções. Ela suspirou novamente e entrou no templo.

No dia seguinte...

Ela estava á caminho da escola, quase atrasada. Raye estava no 3º colegial da escola T.A. Private School, só para garotas. Ia atravessar a rua, mas acabou por esbarrar numa pessoa e cair.

- Ai! Ei, olha para onde anda! – resmungou.

- Me desculpe... – falou uma bela voz. Raye olhou e viu que era um rapaz de rosto gentil e sério, olhos cor de esmeralda e cabelos de um belo tom vermelho. – Puxa me desculpe mesmo, eu estou meio distraído hoje v"!

- Tudo bem... – disse ela e corou ao ver a altura em que estava sua saia. Rapidamente se levantou. Ele fez o mesmo.

- Bem... aqui está as suas coisas... – disse ele entregando a maleta para ela.

- Er... obrigada – agradeceu ainda envergonhada, pois percebeu que o rapaz era muito bonito – Er... tchau... estou atrasada!!!

Eu também, he, he... tchau – e ambos correram para lados diferentes.

_O amor nasce como um botão de rosa_

_Inocente, belo e delicado_

_E se torna como o fogo sagrado_

Quente, desejoso e luxuoso 

_Assim é o amor_

_Surge na mais bela canção_

_E cresce na mais profunda paixão._

Chegou na sua sala a professora ainda não havia chegado para a sua sorte. Tratou de abrir a mala, mas tinha algo estranho... Os papéis que havia dentro não eram seus, aliás, a pasta não era sua. E agora? Teria que devolver a pasta e pegar se volta o pertence.

No intervalo Raye procurou na pasta o nome do homem ou o endereço. Mas encontrou apenas o nome: Shuichi Minamino. Era alguma coisa, mas iria ficar mais difícil de acha-lo. Ela teve que pedir caneta e papel emprestados para não perder as matérias.

A aula tinha acabado finalmente e fez o mesmo caminho, na esperança de vê-lo de novo e devolver o pertence. Ela passou exatamente pelos mesmos lugares, mas não o viu. Chegando ao templo, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru e Setsuna a esperavam. Desde a última luta as outer senshi haviam se unido definitivamente com as inner e, agora, vez ou outra elas visitavam Raye no templo. Raye também estava ensinando Hotaru a sentir presenças para desenvolver mais seus poderes. Ela ofereceu chá e biscoitos a elas. Hotaru virou para ela e disse:

- Raye, podemos começar os ensinamentos?

- Claro Hotaru... – respondeu para a amiga e a conduziu para a sala do fogo, onde fazia suas meditações.

- Bem, hoje você vai aprender a sentir as presenças em diversos lugares... – falou Raye.

- Sim! – concordou a menina.

As duas ficaram treinando e as outras esperavam pela pequena.

Enquanto isso um certo rapaz estava em seu serviço e acabara de receber mais papéis. Mas em sua cabeça ainda estava a idéia de reencontrar a garota que esbarrou de manhã cedo. Em tal distração ele havia dado sua pasta e ficado com a dela. Segundo o que havia encontrado dentro, a garota se chamava Raye Hino. Não sabia ele, mas a pasta não era o único motivo pela qual queria revê-la.

- Ei Shuichi! – ele se virou. Era um colega de trabalho.

- Diga Ryuki!

- Tá afins de uma festa no sábado?

- Por que não?

- Vai ser aniversário de uma amiga minha.

- Certo...

- Vai fazer hora extra hoje?

- Não, é só acabar estes papéis e vou para casa.

- Até amanhã.

Shuichi, ou melhor, Kurama acabou o serviço e foi embora. Kurama é na verdade um demônio raposa do Makai, á alguns anos ele tinha sido caçado e acabou por levar um tiro. Sua alma se alojou em um feto humano e cresceu como Shuichi Minamino, conheceu Hiei, quando este seqüestrou sua namorada Mya ,e mais tarde Yusuke e Kuwabara. Ele, assim como os outros, é um detetive sobrenatural após ter roubado o espelho do Reikai para salvar a vida de sua mãe. Desde de então ele participou de vários torneios de monstros e lutou contra vários seres do inferno. Alguns anos ele tinha sido chamado por Yomi para fazer parte de sua gangue novamente e se tornou general de uma das forças dele. Treinou muito e participou do Torneio do Makai e logo depois voltou para o mundo dos humanos e agora trabalha na empresa do padrasto e faz faculdade. Ele tem agora 19 anos.

No caminho se encontrou com Kuwabara que voltava do colégio

- E aí Kurama? Voltando do trabalho?

- É... vai ao casamento do Yusuke e da Keiko?

- Vou sim. Aquele safado, finalmente vai aposentar a chuteira!!

- Pois é, he, he v".

Os dois ficaram conversando durante o caminho todo. Kurama chegou ao seu destino e se despediu de Kuwabara. Já dentro do apartamento (quando voltou do Makai ele havia decidido morar sozinho, para que sua mãe pudesse reconstruir sua vida sossegada) ele colocou suas coisas sobre a mesa, tomou uma ducha quente, jantou e se deitou. Pensou sobre a garota que esbarrou de manhã. De certa forma ela mexeu muito com ele, não sabia como. Então adormeceu.

Em seu sonho apareciam várias cenas. Uma mulher de vestido vermelho, pétalas vermelhas e brancas e ao fundo tinha fogo, muito fogo.

A criatura prateada estava ao fundo e em sua frente várias plantas e pétalas de cor cinza e brilhante voando. Seu rosto estava envolvido por uma sombra, mas seus olhos tinham um brilho dourado.

PEM! PEM!

Raye escuta o despertador e levanta, põe uma roupa e vai para a cozinha tomar café. Lá estava seu avô e Nicolas.

- Bom dia Raye... – dizem os dois em coro.

- Bom dia. – ela retribui.

Raye se sentou ao lado de Nicolas que ruborizou com a aproximação dela. O rapaz a amava muito, desde que viu a voltando da escola, logo pediu um emprego no templo, só para ficar perto dela. Ela gostava dele, mas não do mesmo jeito e ele bem sabia disso. Só que em seu coração ainda havia uma esperança. Se um dia ela chegasse a se casar, que não fosse ele, ficaria triste, mas feliz por ela e seguiria com sua própria vida, mas ela sempre será a única em seu coração. Terminado o café, Raye se levantou, pegou a maleta e se despediu do avô e de Nicolas.

Era uma sexta e não teria aula, por ser Conselho dos professores. Ela estava decidida a encontrar o rapaz e saiu em busca.

Ele estava de folga do serviço e então foi atrás da bela moça...

Já estava ficando tarde e nada. Nenhum endereço, telefone... NADA! Ela passava por uma praça e se sentou num banco para respirar e nem percebeu que sentavam ao seu lado.

Kurama usou vários recursos para procura-la. Por carro, ônibus e até de metrô. Não conseguiu acha-la e parou no primeiro lugar que achou para se sentar. Olhou para os dois lados e para a sua surpresa...

- VOCÊ!!!! – exclamou ele. Raye se assustou e olhou para o lado e viu que era o rapaz.

- Puxa! Estive procurando você por tudo que é lugar – falou ela animadamente.

- Eu também! Deixe-me adivinhar... as pastas...? – brincou.

- Sim he, he!! – confirmou ela meio sem-graça. Os dois fizeram a troca.

- Raye Hino, não é? – perguntou e ela sorriu.

- Sim... Shuichi Minamino? – perguntou ainda envergonhada e ele confirmou com a cabeça.

- Você tem um nome muito bonito... "Espírito do Fogo"... nossa!

- v Obrigada!!! O seu também é muito bonito!!

- Toda essa busca me deu fome. – falou Kurama massageando seu estômago.

- Er... eu também – falou Raye por sua vez.

- Bem, ali tem uma lanchonete, vamos comer lá – convidou ele e ela aceitou.

Eles pediram a comida e apreciaram com muito bom gosto: a comida e, claro, a companhia. Apesar de personalidades diferentes, os dois tinham bastante coisa em comum. Falaram sobre muitas coisas, acontecimentos. Kurama olhou no relógio e marcavam 21:00. Ficaram muito tempo conversando e nem se deram conta da hora. Pagaram a conta e saíram.

- Bem, entregue os pertences... e... muito obrigada. Por tudo! – agradeceu ela.

- Também gostaria de agradecer pela pasta... e pela companhia – disse ele – Onde mora?

- Aqui perto, no Templo Hikawa.

- Nossa! Sempre admirei aquele templo.

- He, he v". E você, onde mora?

- Também não é muito longe daqui.

- Então Shuichi, até qualquer dia...

- Até... Aliás, pode me chamar de Kurama.

- Certo... Kurama!

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e tomaram seus rumos.

Mesmo sonho, só que agora aparecia o rosto da bela moça. Sua pele era de cor de pêssego e coradas, seus olhos eram vermelhos como a luxúria e o vinho, seus cabelos, também vermelhos e brilhantes. Sorria para alguém.

Ele era alto, cabelos prateados, olhos dourados. Tinha orelhas de uma sábia raposa e uma bela calda branca. Com aparência maligna, mas ao se virar para uma outra pessoa, sua face se tornou meiga e terna.

Já estava atrasada para a festa. Saiu rapidamente do banho, colocou um vestido preto na altura da coxa, decotado, um colar vermelho, um par de brincos, conjunto com o colar, sapato de salto preto e uma echarpe vermelha.

- RAYE!! JÁ ESTAMOS ATRASADAS! – gritou Serena.

- JÁ VOU! – ela deu uma última olhada no espelho, pegou a bolsa e foi.

- Caramba, como você demora! – resmungou a odango (mesmo depois de casada não mudou nada).

- Olha quem fala! Não vem não, você é mais atrasada que eu (outra...)! – rebateu Raye.

- Tá, já chega! Vamos! – falou Lita.

- Mina, e festa de quem mesmo? – perguntou Amy.

- De uma amiga minha. É aniversário dela. – explicou a loira.

Todos entraram no carro e foi Darien que as levou.

Kurama já estava na festa. Seu amigo o apresentava a todos e logo já arrancou suspiros e cochichos de muitas garotas. Eles se sentaram numa mesa perto do bar e pediram as bebidas. Mas Kurama quis apenas um refrigerante, para não se embebedar.

A aniversariante se aproximou.

- Ryu... quem é o seu amigo?

- E aí Yumi! Esse é o Shuichi. – apresentou Ryuki.

- Prazer e Feliz Aniversário! – disse Kurama educadamente.

- Obrigada. Espero que goste. Ryu será que eu poderia dar uma palavrinha com você depois: - perguntou Yumi ao amigo ruivo.

- Claro! – respondeu ele. Ryuki era um belo rapaz loiro dos mais belos olhos azuis, era alto e um grande mulherengo. Ela era morena de olhos cor de mel.

- Bem, deixa eu ir que a minha amiga chegou com as amigas dela. – falou a garota e se virou. Ryuki ficou a observando sair.

- É impressão minha, ou os seus olhos acabaram de brilhar? – perguntou Kurama.

- Não, não foi impressão. Cara, eu sou doido por ela.

- E por que não diz a ela?

- Já pensei nisso, mas, sei lá...

- Oras, não custa nada.

-... Ei! Aquela é a Mina! – apontou Ryuki para o grupo de garotas.

-?

- É amiga da Yumi... minha também, já tive um "caso" com ela... – explicou ele e Kurama olhou de novo. Ele levou um susto quando viu quem estava lá. – O que foi? – perguntou Ryuki ao perceber o susto do amigo.

- É que... eu conheço uma delas... –respondeu o ruivo – A morena...

- Puxa! Mas ela é um gata! He, he, tô sabendo... Olha o Shuichi... – zombou o amigo.

- Ixi! Teve uma confusão aí... é uma longa história. – disse Kurama, guardando na cabeça que iria falar com ela mais tarde.

- Já eram meia-noite e a festa ainda não tinha acabado. Raye já estava ficando entediada. Mina tinha arrumado companhia, ita também. Serena não estava se sentindo muito bem e foi embora e Amy foi com ela. Ela estava sozinha e não tinha uma só alma masculina para conversar com ela. Só que alguém finalmente senta ao lado.

- Olá! – disse a pessoa. Raye se vira e se surpreende.

- Kurama! Você por aqui... – falou ela animada. Não estava mais sozinha.

- É, vim com um amigo, mas ele está ocupado – Kurama olhou para Ryuki que dançava com Yumi. Os dois tinham se entendido. – E então, por que está sozinha? Onde estão suas amigas?

- Ah, duas já arranjaram alguém, uma passou mal e a outra foi com ela. Mas... eu não estou mais sozinha... – disse ela e olhou para ele.

-... Concordo – falou Kurama e olhou para Raye. Pôde reparar em como a moça era bonita. Sua boca vermelha e seus olhos cor de violeta brilhavam muito. Seu estômago congelou e Raye se sentiu da mesma forma.

- Vamos sair daqui e dar uma volta... – sugeriu ele.

- Sim. – concordou ela.

Os dois levantaram e saíram. Foram até a praça que havia ali perto. Os dois sentaram e conversar. Neste mesmo instante para um carro perto e começa a tocar uma música.

- Ei, eu gosto desta música. – falou Raye.

- Eu também, é muito boa – disse Kurama por sua vez. – Quer... dançar?

Raye corou, mas concordou.

_**I thought I saw a man brought to life**_

_Eu achei que vi um homem trazido a vida_

_**He was warm**_

_Ele estava animado_

_**he came around**_

_Se aproximou_

_**like he was dignified**_

_Como se fosse digno_

_**He showed me what it was to cry**_

_Ele me mostrou o que era chorar_

_**Well you couldn't be that man I adored**_

_Bem você não poderia ser aquele homem que eu adorei_

_**You don't seem to know-or seem to care what your heart is for**_

_Você não parece saber-ou se importar pra que serve seu coração_

_**I don't know him anymore**_

_Eu não o entendo mais_

_**There's nothin' where he used to lie**_

_Não havia nada que o faria mentir_

_**My conversation has run dry**_

_Minha conversa foi seca_

_**That's what's goin' on**_

_É isso que está acontecendo_

_(Refrão)_

_**Nothing's fine**_

_Nada está bem_

_**I'm torn**_

_Estou acabada_

_**I'm all out of faith**_

_Eu estou completamente sem fé_

_**This is how I feel**_

_É assim que me sinto_

_**I'm cold and I am shamed**_

_Estou fraca e humilhada_

_**Lying naked on the floor**_

_Deitada nua sobre o chão_

_**Illusion never changed**_

_Ilusão nunca se transformou_

_**Into something real**_

_Em alguma coisa real_

_**I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn**_

_Estou bem acordada e posso ver que o perfeito céu está acabado_

_**You're a little late**_

_Você está um pouco atrasado_

_**I'm already torn**_

_Eu já estou acabada_

_**So I guess the fortune teller's right**_

_Então agora eu sei que a vidente está certa_

_**I should have seen just what was there and not some Holy light**_

_Eu devia ter visto apenas o que estava lá e não uma luz sagrada_

_**But you crawled beneath my veins and now I don't care, I have no**_

_**luck**_

_Mas você se movia pelas minhas veias e agora não me importo, não_

_tenho sorte_

_**I don't miss it all that much**_

_Não sinto tanta falta_

_**There's just so many things**_

_Apenas há muitas coisas_

_**That I can't touch**_

_Que eu não posso tocar_

_**I'm torn**_

_Estou acabada_

_**I'm all out of faith**_

_Estou completamente sem fé_

_**This is how I feel**_

_É assim que me sinto_

_**I'm cold and I am shamed**_

_Estou fraca e humilhada_

_**Lying naked on the floor**_

_Deitada nua sobre o chão_

_**Illusion never changed**_

_A ilusão nunca se transforma_

_**Into something real**_

_Em alguma coisa real_

_**I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn**_

_Estou acordada e posso ver que o perfeito céu está acabado_

_**You're a little late**_

_Você está um pouco atrasadado_

_**I'm already torn**_

_Eu já estou acabada_

_**Torn**_

_Acabada_

_Ohh, ooh..._

_Ohh, ooh..._

_**There's nothing where he used to lie**_

_Não sei onde ou como me usou_

_**My inspiration has run dry**_

_Minha inspiração foi seca_

_**That's what's goin' on**_

_É isso que está acontecendo_

_**Nothing's fine**_

_Nada está bem_

_**I'm torn**_

_Estou acabada_

_**I'm all out of faith**_

_Eu estou completamente sem fé_

_**This is how I feel**_

_É assim que me sinto_

_**I'm cold and I am shamed**_

_Estou fraca e humilhada_

_**Lying naked on the floor**_

_Deitada nua sobre o chão_

_**Illusion never changed**_

_A ilusão nunca se transformou_

_**Into something real**_

_Em alguma coisa real_

_**I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn**_

_Estou bem acordada e posso ver que o perfeito céu está acabado_

_**I'm all out of faith**_

_Eu estou completamente sem fé_

_**This is how I feel**_

_É assim que me sinto_

_**I'm cold and I'm a shamed**_

_Estou fraca e humilhada_

_**Bound and broken on the floor**_

_Constrangida e quebrada sobre o chão_

_**You're a little late**_

_Você está um pouco atrasado_

_**I'm already torn**_

_Estou acabada_

- Nossa! Você dança muito bem! – falou Raye á Kurama.

- Você não fica atrás – respondeu ele. Eles não perceberam o quão perto estavam. Kurama sentia a respiração quente de Raye em seu rosto e esta escutava o bater acelerado do coração dele. Eles foram chegando cada vez um mais perto do outro, suas respirações se misturavam, então... eles finalmente se beijaram. Foi uma explosão de sentimentos, seus corpos pegavam fogo e agora eram apenas os dois. Todo o mundo sumiu diante deles.

Os dois perceberam e param. Ficaram muito corados.

- Er... eu... acho que vou... embora... –falou Raye sem jeito.

- Não! Deixa que eu te leve... – disse ele segurando o braço dela. Ela ruborizou.

- Que isso, pode deixar que eu pego um ônibus... – disse ela tentando se livrar do vexame.

- Não, irei levar você e ponto final! – ele a guiou para seu carro e sem dizer nada ela entrou.

Durante todo o trajeto nenhuma palavra foi dita. Vez ou outra um tentava dizer alguma coisa, mas acabava por fechar a boca. Quando de súbito algo ataca o carro de Kurama e ele perde a direção, mas consegue frear antes que batesse numa árvore. Kurama se recuperou e olhou para Raye:

- Você está bem? – olhou preocupado.

- Sim... estou. E você? – perguntou Raye.

- Também... – ele sorriu. Kurama olha para o que os atacou, ao longe ele vê uma sombra que reconhece na hora... – KORUNUE!!!

- Quem?? – perguntou Raye sem entender.

- Fique aqui... – mandou ele.

- Mas...

- Fique! – disse ele e ela obedeceu. Qualquer coisa iria ajudar. Kurama caminhou até o inimigo. Este lhe sorriu maliciosamente.

- Oras, oras... Youko... Você não muda nunca... Mas esta aparência... tsc, tsc... que decadente – zombou o corvo.

- Você vai pagar por ter feito isto... ROSE WHIP!!! – e várias pétalas vão em direção ao Korunue, mas não atingi. Raye que estava no carro fica imobilizada com o que estava acontecendo. Kurama tinha poderes?

- Há, há, há!!! Ah youko, será que aparência você perdeu os seus poderes??? Tome isso – e joga uma grande rajada de penas negras que o derruba facilmente. Ela estava realmente muito forte. – Você viu o que faz o poder do renascimento, Youko?

Raye imediatamente sai do carro e vai e vai ao auxílio de Kurama.

- Raye, volte para o carro, é perigoso...- disse o rapaz com a voz fraca.

- Não, não vou te deixar aqui...

- Oras Youko, agora precisa da namoradinha fracote te proteger? Puxa, você decaiu de vez...

- Cala a boca seu maldito, você vai ver só...

- Raye, não...

MARS ETERNAL! MAKE UP!

Uma chama envolveu Raye. Korunue e Kurama ficaram imóveis.

SAILOR MARTE!!!!

- Agora você vai ver Korunue!!

- Oras, temos uma a metida a fortinha aqui... Pode vir boneca, acabarei com você. – disse ele, mediu ela e lambeu os lábios. Ele ataca com as penas de corvo. Mas Sailor Marte consegue queima-las.

MARS FIRE STORM!!!

- Oras Sailor Marte, é só isso que sabe fazer... AGORA VOCÊ VAI MORRER!!

- Não Korunue, quem acabará com ela serei eu. – falou uma pessoa quando aparece um vulto. Pela silhueta podia-se dizer que era uma mulher. Neste instante ela aparece. Sailor Lead Crow!

- O quê! Eu pensei que depois que Galáxia foi derrotada você e as outras estivessem livres. Não fossem más... – falou Sailor Marte.

- Está enganada Marte. Eu sempre fui assim, apenas o maldito do Chaos e a idiota me ajudaram. Foi assim que eu te achei e pude matar seus guardiões inúteis. – falou a "corva" com o pior sorriso maligno que possa existir. – A luta será nossa.

- Mas eu também vou acabar com ela...

- Não, sua luta será comigo Korunue... – disse a voz grossa de Kurama Youko. Sailor Marte ficou pasma com a visão. Era o mesmo youkai do seu sonho. – Sailor Marte, esta é a minha verdadeira forma e agora a luta vai começar.

Kurama e Sailor Marte tiveram uma luta sangrenta com Korunue e Sailor Lead Crow. Em tal altura de batalha, o youko e a guerreira do fogo estavam ficando fracos, então Marte não teve outra saída. Ela concentrou seu poder no seu broche e dele apareceram fitas vermelhas que a envolveram. Aparece então a figura de uma mulher de cabelo e olhos vermelhos, vestido longo e um símbolo na testa: Princesa de Marte. Kurama também se lembrou da mulher em seus sonhos. A dama escarlate se colocou ao lado do youkai prateado e num poder unido, rosas vermelhas em chamas envolveram os inimigos e acabou com eles. Youko e Marte se olharam e ambos sorriram um para o outro. Mas não um sorriso comum, mas doce e cheio de ternura. Quando se deram conta eles haviam voltado ao normal.

- Bem, acho que agora podemos ir... – disse ele.

- Sim, concordo.

Chegando ao Templo Hikawa Raye pediu para que Kurama entrasse.

- Não, tudo bem... Não vou te incomodar, descanse. – disse ele.

- Não Kurama, você está machucado, é tarde e, além disso, aqui tem quarto de hóspedes. Venha, só hoje... – suplicou a morena. O ruivo não resistiu e entrou. – Meu avô e Nicolas não estão. Chamaram ele para um lugar aí que ele nem me falou e como sempre arrastou o outro junto.

Ela o guiou para o quarto de hóspedes. Ele tomou uma ducha e depois Raye pediu para que ele tirasse a blusa, pois faria o curativo. Kurama corou, mas o fez. Ela pegou a caixa de primeiros socorros e as ataduras. Durante o curativo e ambos rubros por causa da situação, ela percebeu que ele tinha um belo peitoril. Desenvolvido e tinha até tanquinho e isso a fez ficar roxa de vergonha. Ele sentia a mão morna dela em seu tórax e sentia algo estranho em seu estômago. Mãos delicadas e macias que fazia arrepiar cada pêlo de seu corpo.

- Be... bem... já tá aí... er... eu vou tomar banho! Bo... boa no... noite! – gaguejou ela constrangida e saiu do quarto rapidamente. Ele a observou e se deitou, algo o incomodava por dentro.

Raye entrou rapidamente em seu quarto bufando. O que era aquilo que havia sentindo? Ela se sentou em sua cama e refletiu. Desde que havia trombado com ele vinha sentindo coisas estranhas. Sonhos que, como descobriu na luta, era ele e sorria. Agora... ela se sentia quente, seu coração num ritmo desigual, sua face corava, seu estômago congelava e revirava e tinha pensamentos que jamais imaginou que teria. Ela tinha vergonha de si mesma por estar naquele estado. Mas que raios era tudo aquilo? Perguntas passavam pela cabeça da jovem sacerdotisa. Chegou á conclusão de que amava o rapaz. Mas amar? Conhecia ele não fazia nem uma semana e já o amava? Raye deixou estes pensamentos um pouco de lado e foi tomar um reconfortante banho no ofurô do Templo. Ela não era a única que sentia assim, Kurama não estava conseguindo dormir. A boca desejosa e o perfume dela não saiam de sua cabeça. A amava muito desde o primeiro momento em que a viu e ele soube disso desde do dia em que devolveram as pastas um para o outro. Ele a desejava em todos os sentidos. Mas tinha medo de assusta-la. Não conseguindo dormir ele levantou e resolveu dar uma volta pelo Templo. Ela já tinha preparado o tão desejado banho. Água quente, pétalas de rosas das cores vermelha e branca e velas flutuantes com uma pequena chama calma. Como era muito espiritual, ela acreditava que a água quente relaxava, as velas energizavam, a pétala de rosa vermelha estimulava sua luxuosidade, a branca trazia paz ao corpo e, claro, o incenso tranqüilizava o espírito. Ela entrou no banho e colocou uma música. Justamente a que haviam dançado nesta noite. Olhou para o céu. Estava belo e estrelado, e a Lua estava perfeita. Ela se imaginou como teria sido seu coração na época do Milênio de Prata. Ela tinha um certo receio de amar. Nas vezes em que isso acontecera a ela apenas se decepcionou. Primeiramente foi com Kaidou, assistente do seu pai e sua primeira paixão. Ele era uma pessoa muito ocupada e a via apenas em ocasiões como o seu aniversário, mas um dia ele havia dito que teria que viajar para muito longe e que em seu coração já havia outra pessoa, e se despediram com um terno beijo. Logo em seguida foi Darien, ela chegou a namorar com este, o amou de verdade, mas depois de ter se tornado sailor e de terem descoberto que Serena era a princesa e de perceber que Darien amava realmente Serena, ela abriu mão dele pela amiga. Jedite que revelou amá-la desde o Milênio de Prata. Depois foi Olhos de Tigre, que tinha apenas a seduzido para lhe roubar seu espelho dos sonhos. Yaten, integrante dos Three Lights, ela até foi correspondida, mas Yaten era na verdade Sailor Star Healer e não puderam ter nada um com o outro. Desde então viveu sozinha e sem amar. Agora que apareceu um novo calor para seu coração ela ainda temia. Suspirou e neste momento ela vê um vulto passando perto de onde estava. Ela já ia atacar com os seus amuletos quando a voz de Kurama diz?

- Acalme-se Raye! Sou eu!!

- Ai que susto... Tudo bem, ainda bem que é voc... – ela interrompe, os dois percebem a cena em que estão e ficam vermelhos como um tomate e o mesmo calor surge de novo.

- Eu... er... me d..des...culpe... Eu não queria... quer dizer... queria... não... er... bem é... deixa eu ir... – ele completamente constrangido vai saindo. Ela pega a toalha, se enrola e levanta.

- Espera Kurama, não precisa... – ela tropeça, Kurama percebe e vai ao seu auxílio. Finalmente em seus braços um sente o corpo quente do outro. Eles se olham e vêem que está refletidos o mais puro desejo e amor, sem perceber os dois se beijam docemente, mas ao perceber param. Os dois se olham novamente e um sabia que o outro queria. E voltaram a se beijar, só que com mais paixão, mais intensidade e calor. Suas mãos passeiam pelo corpo molhado dela e intencionalmente deixa a toalha dela cair e ousadamente acaricia as coxas dela. O perfume dela, os cabelos lisos e macios, o corpo contornado dela, tudo o deixa louco e excitado. O tórax dele, sua musculatura a faz estremecer. Ela tira a camisa dele e ele a ajuda a tirar a calça. Ambos entram no ofurô e se beijando voluptuosamente. Ele desce sua boca pelo pescoço dela e dá pequenos beijinhos. Sua mão esquerda estaciona no seio dela e massageia, fazendo-a gemer. A outra ele alisa o cabelo dela. Sua boca vai descendo até chegar no outro seio e beija-o com fervor, fazendo-a enlouquecer de prazer. Ela massageia os cabelos dele e com a outra mão ela esfrega as costas dele. Ele a põe sentada sobre ele, com as pernas abertas e chega ao ouvido dela:

- Raye, só quero que saiba que eu te amo... como nunca amei ninguém na vida. Não vou te machucar – dizendo isso ele finalmente a possui com paixão, rompendo a barra de sua inocência (o que a faz ter um gemidinho de dor) e ambos se amam. Neste instante, o fogo que havia nas velas da banheira quente se intensificaram e os pequenos botões de rosa desabrochavam. Já suados, os dois chegam ao ápice da volúpia juntos e exaustos, Kurama a leva para o quarto, para dormirem juntos e sonharem com o momento tão belo da vida dos dois. Ela estava em seu colo e suspira no ouvido dele:

- Kurama... eu também te amo muito...

O Sol já iluminava o quarto de hóspedes e Raye acorda com belos pares de olhos esmeralda a fitando. Os dois haviam dormido abraçados a noite inteira.

- Bom dia... – cumprimentou o amado.

- Bom dia... – responde a amada.

E depois daquele noite, Kurama e Raye nunca mais se separaram e se amaram por toda essa maravilhosa trilha de sofrimentos e também de felicidades que chamamos de vida. Juntos eles foram como uma rosa em chamas, sempre viva e brilhante.

The End

N.A.:Ufa! Me deu um trabalho de fazer este fic... Mas espero que gostem... Beijocas.

Música: Torn (Acabada0 da Natalie Imbruglia.


End file.
